Paradox Ch 1
by ladyvenomus
Summary: Life is nothing but a Paradox. When things seem unsure, it always has a way of making sense in the end. Question is, can you survive until the end?


Dark streets and hollow alleyways seemed to be some sort of open invitation for prey. It's obscure call beckoning those whose ignorance tested the boundaries of their will to discover the night's magnificent yet malicious dark secrets. One's that for those who dared trespass into its malevolent grasp never came back. It is they who dare open Pandora's Box and unleash its strife upon the world. Fueling its anger, yet never satisfying its endless hunger. The streets were quiet and recumbent except for a lone figure that stood recoiled next to a street lamp as if ready to strike a helpless victim who dared cross his path. He was one of the night, like so many, a ruthless cold-blooded murderer. No remorse for his victims. He clearly took enjoyment in prying away the life of an innocent being.

Their tragic screams slowly shattering into bleak squeals until finally falling into a never-ending slumber. He forcefully drained away what kept them alive. It was a Blissful Solace. Satoshi reached into the confines of his pocket and retracted 2 rectangular objects. Pulling a cigarette from one and returning it back from where he got it, the other when flipped exposed a small flame which lit the end of what the humans call a "death stick". Nothing more than a mere stress reliever for him. He was immortal. Something as absurd as that wouldn't leave a dent in his mortality.

Satoshi leaned up against the cold, hard cemented wall inhaling deeply against the cigarette. He listened to the quiet humming of the street lamp; it seemed to be the only noise that broke through the eerie, melancholic filled streets. He sighed contently, puffs of carbon dioxide escaped alongside it. The light flickered for a moment and behind him revealed a horrific sight. Mountains of bodies strewn about blanketing the obscure alleyway. He leaned his head gently on the wall and closed his eyes recalling what happened.

It was nearing midnight, and a group of college students had just finished off their night at the bar. Drunken and unstable, they tumbled into the dark open alley. Satoshi had been hiding in plain sight. He watched and studied their actions, picking them out one by one as if they were a plump and ripe apple ready to be picked. It was oh so amusing to watch them stumble over their own feet trying to compose themselves but failing miserably. He hit the jackpot. It was well around 15 of them and a grand feast for any night creature to come across so willingly in the streets. Not to mention they were drunk! Not only would it be much easier to overpower them- not that he's ever had trouble in doing so, but chasing his dinner wasn't something he enjoyed doing -. Alcohol intoxicated blood gave it a more bittersweet taste that was just so appealing to him.

The thought alone made him tremble in excitement. He waited until the ones that least appealed to him staggered off into the darkness to God knows where. Probably into the baleful grip of some other unknown creature that roamed the area. As soon as their image was no longer apparent to him he struck. Like a cobra taking down his prey. One look into Satoshi's eyes and their bodies went into a paralyzed state. He circled around everyone; a putrid, cynical laugh piercing through them, enveloping their weak little hearts and replacing it with dismay. And before any of them could register what was going on he struck. One by one he drained the warm crimson vital fluid from their scrawny bodies, tearing them apart like a spoiled child whose grown weary of their doll. Those who tried to escape with their wretched lives he'd easily catch up to, slamming their heads into the concrete walls making their heads explode like gas tanks exposed to flame.

Oh the pleasure he got from their aghast screams and attempts to free themselves from Death's clutches. It was like watching a play he wrote himself. Giving himself a standing ovation for his masterpiece; but as quickly as it started it had to end. He felt slight dismal that it had all ended so soon. He let out a sigh before snaking his way through the broken down bodies and onto the open streets ahead sweeping away imaginary dust from his attire. As gruesome as that killing was he'd manage to never get a spot on him. Satoshi smirked triumphantly and opened his eyes once more. Contented with himself he decided to take a stroll through town. Dawn was approaching, a perfect time to search out his breakfast.

Miles away, deep in the heart of the city, the calm peacefulness was short-lived as an arduous scream echoed through the dormant streets shattering its peaceful silence. A few homes flicking their porch lights on but no one ever daring to step out of the safety of their homes. Somewhere not too far in a concealed alleyway, the screams were more blatant with hysteria. In the dark, obscure serene portrayed a horrific sight. The foul odor of rotting corpses filled the air which made any human who inhaled it weak in the knees. Corpses naked and lay about in an almost posed form, lined up on the walls. Split open from neck to lower abdomen allowing their internal organs to seep out onto the ground below them.

Nine inch needles pierced through their necks and hung like masterpieces for all those to see. Indeed a gruesome sight. For someone as sinister to pull off a stunt like this must have had no regret for their wretched lives, finding pleasure in it all. "6,992" echoed through the ally. It was the amount he's killed this past year. A darkly chuckle escaped a young man's lips as he carved away on a defenseless woman, creating another one of his works of art. He was a genius to those whom roamed the night. "8 more, and I will have set a new world record." he stated as he brought the knife to his lips licking off the remaining crimson substance. That malice grin plastering his face at the satisfaction he felt. "Are you done yet?" Another man's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Now, now Kai. No need to rush things. Masterpiece's take time. I want everything to be perfect." he stated brushing his golden locks from his face, Sapphire blue eyes gazing upon his work in admiration.

Kai sighed, pushing himself off the wall which he'd been leaning on and watched his friend satisfy his "needs". He'd been at it for nearly 4 hours and Kai was growing weary. Dawn approaches and another sleepless night passes him by. It's been a week now since he's had that dream; waking him up every night in cold sweats, he'd fret. He didn't understand what that dream meant. Could it have been years of guilt conjured up inside him finally getting the best of him…or something more? Nonetheless, he's wasted too much time standing here watching his friend mutilate people like cows. "It's late. I'm tired. You've had your fun, now let's go back before Taka blow's his top." He said, walking up to his fair-haired friend. "Or do you not remember what happened last time we were out for too long, Akira?" Kai's voice lowered as he mentioned his name. Akira's grin dissipated and frowned at his comment. "Don't call me that!" He snapped. "My name is Reita! I'll slit your throat if you ever call me that again!" he added

Kai simply smirked at his friend's sheepish attitude; he found pleasure in teasing Reita about his alter-ego. "Whatever. Let's go." "You're no fun at all. When's the last time you enjoyed a brutal murder?" Reita asked. "I think it's about due time." And as if it was fate, an innocent woman walked in on the grotesque scene. She let out a shriek as fright wrapped tightly around her leaving her paralyzed. Reita and Kai snapped their heads to the side. Vibrant moon rays catching their eyes and illuminating an eerie glow to them. The innocent woman felt her heart deep in her throat and tried to run but her body wouldn't register that thought. A malice grin painted across Reita's face as he rose the blade up towards the air, casually spinning it around his knuckles; catching the very little light from the moon. "It seems we have an uninvited guest."

The woman looked down at the exposed bodies; such a sight would send anyone into madness. Finally able to comprehend the situation she turned and ran as fast as her frail body would allow her to. She didn't get far when the blade flew across the air embedding into her back and causing her to stumble to her knees in agony. Reita cracked his knuckles and took a couple of steps forward but was cut off as Kai stepped in front of him. Reita understood his friend's actions and stepped back allowing Kai to do his thing. Kai slowly approached her in an almost taunting manner. Reaching down and yanking out the knife from her back and casually strolling around her until he was facing her directly. He knelt down, lifting her chin up until their eyes met. "What a lovely woman you are." he said.

He forced her head side to side, examining her features. "Such a beauty should not be roaming the streets alone so late at night. You never know what dangers might be lurking in the shadows." Tears fell down her cheeks mixed with bleeding mascara dripping down her porcelain skin. The fear was emanate in her eyes. Knowing she was staring Death in the face, she still clung onto her life. She didn't want to die. She still had so much to live for. Her life was just beginning, all to be taken away in an instant? It wasn't fair. She flailed her arms in attempts to free herself from his grasp but only managed receive the bitter end of the blade deep in her right shoulder. She yelped in agony, grasping onto the newly received gash, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Kai huffed as he pulled the blade from her shoulder, slitting her fingers in the process. "Poor child." he said running the blade across her left cheek and stopping at her lips. "Does it hurt?" he chuckled viciously. "Tell me, when you woke up this morning, did you picture your day ending so…"pleasantly"?" he asked. "P-Please sir…don't kill me!" she begged. "I don't want to die!" Kai's hand shot up, covering the terrified woman's mouth muffling her screams. "Shh. You shouldn't fear what's about to happen. Life nowadays seem so bland and boring. Wouldn't it be nice to just escape this wretched life and move on to a better place?" he asked. The tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls and it was like a trigger that unlocked within his mind. Visions of his dream invaded his mind for a split second, but within that split second arisen anger deep in his heart. He rose the blade and dug it deep into her chest slashing over and over again in an almost animalistic manner. The woman's hysteric screams slowly faded until they became gurgled gasps.

She tried desperately to gasp for air, drowning in her own blood until finally collapsing onto the pavement limp and motionless; a pool of her own blood forming underneath her. The crazed look on Kai's face sent shivers down Reita's spine. As much as he enjoyed watching that play, he didn't like what Kai became when in that state. Clearly something he himself would dare not cross. Kai pulled the blade out of the woman's neck as he stood up wiping her blood from his face and tossing the knife back to Reita. "Let's go." he said, as he turned, disappearing from his sight. Reita watched as the knife slid to a stop between his legs and he reached down and picked it up wiping it clean before retracting it back into the handle and shoving it into his pocket. A sheepish grin appeared on his face once more as he stared down at the body Kai so generously disfigured. "Heh...you shoulda' stayed home." he said, and quickly followed his friend into the early morning. Further down the alley, a shadowed figure emerged from its hiding place and watched as they disappeared from sight, a satisfied chuckle roared deep in his throat before turning away and walking off into the opposite direction.

Early morning rays crept through curtained windows, illuminating the room in a vibrant golden glow. The room was peaceful except for the quiet ticking of the alarm clock. It was soon interrupted by the sudden buzzing of the alarm clock advising the sleeping woman it was time to wake. Arm's peeked out from under layers of sheets, pulling them off her body as she rose to her feet. A yawn emerged from her throat as she stretched out like a cat and walked up towards the window pulling the curtains open and allowing the sun to dazzle her room in radiance. "Another beautiful morning." she whispered as her hand rose up, tugging off the rubber band that held up her long silky black hair and allowing it to flow down gracefully past her shoulders. Her large ocean blue eyes sparkled as she happily made her bed. Her room was neat; everything had its place and not a single speck of dust was visible. Humming a happy tune, she made her way out her door across the hall to another, knocking lightly.

"Sakura~!" she said, in an almost sing-song tune. "It's time to wake up~!" she added, twisting the silver knob and pushing the door open. Sakura's room was nothing compared to hers, in fact it was the exact opposite. Messy posters on the walls, her room was almost trashed. Clothes strewn about, stacks of cd's nearly covering up the corner of her room and piles upon piles of junk all over the place, clearly unorganized. The woman shook her head disapprovingly as she snaked her way past the piles towards her bed, shaking it gently. "Wake up Sakura, we're going to be late!" she said. Muffled groggy noises could be heard from underneath the covers as her body shifted slightly. She sighed, hands resting on her hips as she stared down at her sleepy friend. "Honestly Sakura, must we go through this every day?" she asked, her hands snaking under the mattress, lifting it up and allowing her to roll off before placing it back down.

A few seconds passed and a hand slithered its way onto the bed followed by her body. Sakura arose from the floor she was forced onto like a zombie rising from the dead. Her hair was messed, strands sticking out at each direction, her medium green eyes lazily gazing up towards her friend. "Chipper as always..." her voice almost murmured. She adjusted her shirt which was slipping off her right shoulder and fell back onto the bed, cuddling onto the pillow as she did. "5 more minutes" she whined. "No! It's nearly 6:30; we have class in 45 minutes. If you miss again, sensei will be pissed, I'm sure you won't be able to weasel your way out of it this time." she stated, picking up random objects from the ground. "Geez Saku! Don't you ever clean this place?!" she asked. Sakura opened her eyes ever so slightly and watched as she started to tidy up her room. "No." she replied bluntly. "I'm perfectly content with my room the way it is, its comfy. Don't you ever tire of always having to keep everything 'tidy' Haruko?" she added, forcing herself onto her feet and into the bathroom, flipping on the shower. Haruko watched as she walked out of the room and shook her head once more, picking up a bit more. Satisfied enough she made her way to shower.

A few hours passed and the school bell rings. The once empty hallways are quickly filled by people. "Oh! Damn it!" yelled Haruko as she stormed out of her History class. "What's wrong with you?" asked Sakura, whom just appeared next to her. Haruko jumped slightly and gave her an odd expression. "It's this History test, I failed." she whined. "I can't fail this! I need to pass this in order to receive my credits..." Sakura took the paper from her hands and examined it, her expression never really changing. "You only missed it by 3 questions...I'm sure when you take the retake, you'll ace it." she replied handing the test back to Haruko. Haruko took it and shoved it into her backpack and sighed. "This sucks...Anyway, how did your chemistry test work out for you?" she asked looking at her friend with dire interest. "Well..." she dragged. She reached into her bag and pulled out the test, shoving it in her face. "BOOM, 100 percent!" she smirked. Haruko giggled and shook her head. "You science geek!" she joked. Sakura giggled and shoved it back into her bag. "Hey, I can't help it if I'm good at a few things. Just don't bring math into it though." she stated.

"Hey did you hear about those murders that occurred last night?" a voice interrupted their thoughts. "Huh?" asked Haruko turning around. A smile painted her face as she raised an arm up waving at 2 familiar faces. "Hey Sora, Haseo, what's up?" Sora, about 5'7", semi-long black hair and hazel eyes. His hair was almost j-rock cut with a white strand painted on his left. He was clad in blue jeans torn at the knees signifying wear to them. A white sex pot revenge tee, red converse with black laces and a black backpack hanging over his shoulder, hands shoved in pockets. Haseo, around 6'1", short brown hair which was spiked up with black painted on the tips. His bangs nearly covering his brown eyes. He wore translucent framed glasses. He was clad in blue jean pants with a wallet chain hanging off his right leg, a plain black t-shirt with a red strip lined across his chest, white sneakers, and books in his arms. Haseo smiled back and waved a peace sign towards the girls as they walked up. "Nothing much, so did you hear about it?" he asked.

"I saw the news this morning during automotive class. I heard it was pretty gruesome." replied Sakura as she grabbed an empty tray and started filling it up with random plates. Haruko did the same. "Yeah, 2 separate serial murders. One happened not too far from our home too, you think they're connected?" "Who knows" replied Sora, grabbing an apple and biting a chunk off it. "But I heard that whoever did it drained the blood clean out. The other one nearby butchered the poor women and left them hanging." Haruko and Sakura looked at each other, an almost concerned look plastered on their faces before chancing to speak. "Could…could it be someone we know?" Sakura whispered. "It's not for certain, it could be one of yours Sakura." said Haruko. Sakura frowned at the comment as she handed the money to the cashier and walked to an open table near the window. "Why must it always be 'one of mine', I heard you cats can be rather vicious too." she shot back, slight offense audible in her tone.

Haruko chuckled as she followed her friend, sitting down on the cool bench and digging her fingers into her meal. "I didn't mean anything by it! Calm down." she giggled. "Anyway, I'm merely stating, if their blood was drained out of their bodies, it may be the work of a vampire." she lowered her voice whereas only audible to the group. Sora reached over the table and stole the gelatin bowl from Sakura's tray and stuffed his mouth. "Maybe we should investigate it, you can use your awesome mind powers Haseo." he said. Sakura glared at Sora as he took her food and she snapped her fingers, within that moment Sora's chair gave in causing him to collapse onto the ground. Random viewers began to laugh and she smirked triumphantly. Haseo adjusted his glasses and simply shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Serves you right." Sora frowned as he climbed his way back to his feet, dusting off any dirt that might have gotten on his clothes then placed himself back on the chair, sulking at his embarrassment. "Alright, if we all agree, we'll meet up there around 7. It's easier to be ourselves when we aren't surrounded by humans." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later that day as the sun took its final bow and disappeared into the horizon. Finally allowing the moon to rise up and illuminate the dormant city down below in an eerie glow. Footsteps echoed through recumbent streets as they sloshed and slid across the icy pavement. The weather changed drastically and quite unexpectedly. Mid-Fall, and snow seemed to fall ever so gracefully, catching the moon's rays. They were like diamond's dancing across the sky. Haruko was dumbfounded by this season change. She clad herself in a white mini-skirt and a white jeweled tank top. Her tie on stiletto's wrapped around her leg, hugging them just right. Her hair was half pulled back, while the rest laid flat against her back. Haruko had work after their little hunt and working as a bartender during the night's had its tolls. She shook visibly as the icy wind brushed against her bare skin, wrapping her arms around her in attempts to keep warm she finally arrived at the meeting spot only to find out no one has arrived. Haruko pouted mentally badmouthing the others at their lateness.

Footsteps could be heard closing in, a sudden relief filled within Haruko as she turned to face them. "It's about time! I was beginning to wor-." Her words cut off when to her surprise...


End file.
